


What Leads to Joy

by carstairsjems



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Simon and Raphael are married, The Santiago-Lewis family, What is Simon up to?, short and sweet, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairsjems/pseuds/carstairsjems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon looks down both sides of the hallway to make sure he's alone before sneaking towards the door which leads to a room he knows he isn't supposed to enter. Not at this time of night. He slowly opens the door, careful to be as quiet as possible so he doesn't attract any unwanted attention. Once Simon's successfully entered the room he leaves the door slightly ajar so he can listen out for anyone coming this way. </p>
<p>Simon surveys the room and smiles when his gaze falls upon the reason he was sneaking into places he shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Leads to Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @raphaelslewis for coming up with this title because my mind completely blanked.

Simon looks down both sides of the hallway to make sure he's alone before sneaking towards the door which leads to a room he knows he isn't supposed to enter. Not at this time of night. He slowly opens the door, careful to be as quiet as possible so he doesn't attract any unwanted attention. Once Simon's successfully entered the room he leaves the door slightly ajar so he can listen out for anyone coming this way. 

Simon surveys the room and smiles when his gaze falls upon the reason he was sneaking into places he shouldn't be. His daughter. His and Raphael's daughter. She is deep asleep in her cot but Simon had been out all day and missed her dearly. He just wanted to give her a cuddle and a few kisses before putting her back. Raphael had become stricter about this (hence Simon's quiet sneaking earlier) because their daughter needed rest and Simon always ended up waking her. He just couldn't help it, though, she always looked so adorable. 

He makes his way to her cot and gazes at her peaceful face lovingly before leaning down to carefully scoop her tiny body up into his arms. He smiles down at her and kisses her on both cheeks, rocking her slightly. He should be careful not to wake her but truthfully he wants her to wake up so he can see her beautiful big brown eyes and adorable one toothed smile. His wish seems to come true because not long after she's staring up at Simon wide-eyed. "Dada?" She asks sleepily, rubbing her eyes with her tiny hand. 

"Hey sweetheart," he says with a gentle smile. "Did you miss me?" She responds with her wide gummy smile, which Raphael always said she got from Simon. "Everyone else in the world only has one sun but I'm lucky enough to have been blessed with two radiantly bright and beautiful people in my life who give the sun a run for its money." Raphael would say, eliciting a blush and kiss from Simon and a toothless grin from their daughter. Their daughter. It never failed to make Simon smile when he thought it or when anyone said it. Their daughter. He was smiling now looking down at her as she reached up to him, wanting to touch his face. Simon complies, lifting her up until she can reach his face and she lays a hand upon his cheek. 

Arms come round Simon's waist and he's pressed back against something solid he knows to be his husband. He jumps a little and is about to start defending himself because shit, he just got busted, when Raphael kisses his neck and leans up to whisper in his ear. "I should be mad at you," he says and then steps away to run a thumb over their daughter's rosy cheek, his other hand still on Simon's waist, "but you both look so at peace and happy. It is a sight impossible to be mad at."

"Papà!" Their daughter exclaims when she finally stops sucking on her free hand and registers that he's there. Raphael smiles down at her fondly, every bit of stress gone from his face. It was always so endearing to see Raphael looking at their daughter, it was when he was his most peaceful, his happiest. 

"Yes corazón." He says gently, pushing one of her loose dark brown curls behind her ear, still smiling. "Tú padre nada más no escucha... ¿Verdad?"

"Hey!" Simon protests, "Don't you padre me! And I do listen to you." Raphael looks up at him and raises an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. Those damn eyebrows. "OK. Sometimes. Like... 60% of the time?" 

"I would say we need to work on increasing that percentage but I know I'm lucky to even have it that high. You and your damned impulsive behaviour."

"You weren't complaining about my impulsive behaviour when we-" He's cut off by Raphael's hand on his mouth. 

"Don't taint our daughter's innocent ears." He says, looking down at her busy playing with a button on Simon's shirt. Raphael moves his hand away from Simon's mouth and cups his face instead, leaning in to join their lips together, careful not to press too close and crowd their daughter. Simon smiles when he pulls away, "I should make that percentage drop even lower if that's the reaction I get when I don't listen to you." 

Raphael scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Please. You're lucky I'm in a particularly amicable mood today and that I'm extra grateful today for the life I've been blessed with." 

Simon's teasing smile softens and he leans in to kiss Raphael again, "me too." He says, his smile brightening when their daughter gurgles contently up at them both. Their daughter. Two words that will always bring him joy.

Raphael's smile widens and he tickles her side, inducing an adorable laugh. When he looks up at Simon again his eyes are full of mirth. Raphael Santiago-Lewis. His husband. Another two words that will always bring him joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Dad!Saphael is my absolute favourite concept. The Santiago-Lewis family makes me emo.


End file.
